


gluttony

by blondeslytherin



Series: seven deadly sins [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Dinner, First Dates, Flirting, Idiots in Love, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sexual Tension, ass eating, but they wont say it yet, wow this might be the most explicit thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19154608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondeslytherin/pseuds/blondeslytherin
Summary: gluttony: habitual greed or excess in eating~~~“You know,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the champagne selections, “this all sounds so good, but the best isn’t even on the menu.”He can almost hear Lance raise a brow. “What do you mean?”He lifts his eyes just enough to see Lance, and says in a low voice, “I’m talking about you, sweetheart.”





	gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. Yeah. Here this is. I wanted to get it written and posted three weeks ago but certain life circumstances took priority (see "if i die young" if you want a better explanation). But yeah. Here this is. Read it, call me out on it, don't tell my doctor i'm typing again even though i'm realllllly not supposed to be. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always loved and appreciated <3

It continues like this: on a couch, with a movie, and a question.

“Do you maybe wanna have dinner with me sometime?” Lance asks, his arm slung around Keith’s shoulders, question asked nonchalantly as if he was asking him what the weather would be tomorrow.

“Sure,” Keith replies. It’s a totally normal thing for your boyfriend (huh, that’s what they really were) to ask you to dinner.

It didn’t mean anything.

“Cool, cool. Sounds good,” Lance says, eyes on the movie, watching as Kate Blanchet utterly destroys Chris Hemsworth.

“Any specific reason to ask?”

This finally gets Lance to look over at him. “I might wanna show my cute boyfriend off. I might wanna have free dinner. Who knows, it totally couldn’t be the latter,” he says, and then leans in, quick as lightning, and then presses a kiss on Keith’s nose before his attention is right back on the movie.

“I like you think I’m paying,” Keith grumbles, and then shuffles closer into Lance’s side.

And that’s it.

A couch, a question, and a movie.

~~~

Apparently, that was very much _not_ it.

Keith learns this when he arrives back at his apartment only to find Lance leaning nonchalantly against his door, looking for all the world like he belongs there, dressed in a suit and a nice tie with his hair gelled in just the way it looks like it’s entirely natural.

“Did someone die?” Keith asks, digging his key out of his motorcycle jacket pocket and unlocking his door.

Lance frowns as he follows him in. “No. Why do you think that?”

“The last time I saw you dressed up like that was when Hunk’s boss died, and you decided that we absolutely had to go to his funeral to pay respects to the best cannoli you’d ever eaten. The time before that, it was the college formal, and the time before that, it was when your sister’s cat died. So I’d say the funeral is quite the trend.”

Lance audibly sighs. “Why you gotta call me out like that, Mullet?”

“Because it’s true?” Keith sets his bag down next to the table. “And you still haven’t explained why you’re here, dressed like that. So, once more, who died?”  
“Well at this rate, I’d say the mood,” Lance mutters under his breath, and Keith frowns at him. Lance doesn’t give him the time to ask a question before he’s plowing onward. “Maybe I wanna take my hot boyfriend out for a nice date. You know, since we’re both stupidly jealous people and I really like him and want to make a good impression, lest he fall for someone else.”

It’s said with an aloof air, but Keith can hear the undertones of genuine worry, can see the anxiety in Lance’s blue eyes.

“Lance,” Keith says, and Lance shrugs.

“Will you go to dinner with me?”  
Keith walks over to where Lance has been awkwardly standing this entire time and takes his hands in his. “Yes, Lance McClain, boyfriend of mine, I will go to dinner with you.”

The smile that takes over Lance’s face is brighter than their day at the waterfall, and Keith thinks that might just be the next reason Lance has to wear a suit. Lance presses his nose to Keith’s, and they breathe each other in for a moment, before Lance is shoving Keith away and toward his bedroom. “Go! Shower! You smell like office and boringness!”

Keith laughs as he retreats. “You know I’m a social worker, right, and not a desk jockey? Not that there’s anything wrong with that,” he says as an afterthought, more to himself than to Lance.

He showers, scrubs all over, using the fancy soap Shiro had given him for Christmas that he hadn’t dared use yet for fear of wasting it, to the point where he’s pretty sure his pores will smell like pine and wood for three weeks. Weird scent, but he kind of digs it.

There’s a suit laid out on the bed for him when he emerges, towel slung low on his hips and hair dripping on his shoulders, and Lance appears in the doorway just as Keith starts to drop his towel.

They both freeze, Keith looking at Lance’s shocked face, and Lance looking definitively lower on Keith’s body.

“I’m gonna—” Lance squeaks, and then drops whatever he was holding onto the bed, making a swift exit and then closing the door behind him.

Keith’s pretty sure the heat in his face isn’t from the shower.

_He’s seen your dick before. You’ve seen his dick before. Weird things happen when you share a room in college. It’s fine._

But the more irrational part of his brain tells him something else.

_Yeah, but now you’re dating. And you’ve had phone sex. Your dick and his dick are no longer inconsequential to each other._

The blush deepens, and Keith does his best to shrug it off, loosening his towel and using it to dry his hair to the best of his ability.

Lance picked out a red button down for him, with black pants and a black jacket to match. Keith roots around for whatever it was that Lance dropped on his bed before scurrying out, and Keith finds a pair of lion head cufflinks.

He picks them up, cradling them in his palm, remembering.

Remembering how they both got them in college when they joined their fraternity.

Remembering how they each wore them to their college formal, dapper in their suits and nervous as all hell.

Remembering how Lance spent the entire night desperately trying to get Allura to dance with him, and how she went home with Lotor instead.

Remembering how he and Lance went back home to their shared apartment, Lance looking dejected, and Keith thinking he had never seen sadness look so soft.

Realizing that he might have liked Lance a lot longer than he initially thought.

He’s shaken out of his thoughts when Lance knocks on his door, a hesitant question as to whether he’s almost ready.

“Yeah, come in,” he calls, tongue stuck out as he tries to get the last of his cuff link buttons done.

“Here, lemme help,” Lance says, and then he’s there, and Keith finally notices just how damn good he looks.

Blue button-down shirt with tight black pants—nearly identical to what Keith’s wearing if you swapped the colors—and god if that color doesn’t bring out his eyes in the best way possible. He’s taken off his jacket so that the button down frames his arms, and Keith has a hard time focusing.

“You look good,” Keith says in a low voice, and the thorns that once threatened to gut him make everything so vividly clear now.

_This is how it falls—the first domino._

Lance glances up at him, their eyes meeting, a cocky grin spreading across his face. “You look better.”  
“Not really sure how considering I’m standing next to you.”

Lance bites his lip, trying to contain the grin that went from cocky to flushed in a matter of words, and knocks his forehead against Keith’s. “If you wanted me in bed that badly, we can always skip dinner.”  
Keith pulls back. “Nah, you said you were paying, and I’m really looking forward to this whole free dinner thing.”

Lance cocks an eyebrow. “Well that’s quite an assumption.”

Keith grins. “You did ask me to dinner…”  
Lance sighs dramatically. “You’re lucky you’re pretty.”

“Aren’t I?”

They laugh, and Lance finishes with Keith’s cufflink, sliding his fingers down to give Keith’s hand a squeeze.

“Let’s go.”  
~~~

Lance drives a beat-up corvette, blue like his eyes, blue like the ocean, and the car groans as Keith swings himself into it.

“I still don’t see why we couldn’t have taken my bike,” he grumbles, and Lance shoots him an incredulous look.

“What, and give me helmet hair? I don’t fucking thinks so.”

Keith rolls his eyes as Blue splutters to life, and they set off.

“Where are we going, anyway?” Keith asks after a few minutes, watching the sun slowly start to fade from the sky as the trees whiz by.

“It’s a surprise,” Lance answers coyly, and Keith eyes him out of the corner of his eye, only to find Lance looking smug and most definitely not keeping his eyes on the road.

“Hey, watch the traffic,” Keith nearly shouts, and Lance swerves back into his lane.

“Sorry, it’s kind of hard seeing how I’ve got the most gorgeous boy in the world sitting in my passenger seat.”

“I won’t be gorgeous if you kill us on the way there.”

“Nah, even in death you’ll be the hottest person ever.”

“You’re such a flirt.”

“Only with you, sunshine.”

Keith knows it’s a false statement, but glancing at Lance again, it feels so real. It feels like the first time Keith has ever heard that line, it feels like Lance is his, and only his, and Keith is Lance’s.

It feels so right.

“Whathca thinking about, Mullet?” Lance asks in a low voice, eyes flicking between him and the road.

“How much I like you,” Keith replies simply, and Lance nearly chokes, swerving.

“You can’t—you can’t just—say things like _that_. Especially not when you look so goddamn hot.”

“It’s true,” Keith says.

And it is. Because even though they’ve only been dating for a little over two weeks now, everything between them feels right. Like they’re supposed to be here, with each other, now.

Keith has never felt like that with anyone before.

“Dios, do you have any idea what you do to me?” Lance mutters, more to himself than Keith, echoing his confession in the parking lot. “And we’re not even at the restaurant yet.”  
Keith hums contentedly. He’ll let it go for now, but since Lance is finally his—oh there’s no way he’ll ever totally stop. He’d never thought he’d get here, let alone like they did, and it feels so fucking good.

Everything is so fucking good.

~~~  
“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Keith says. Everything is _not_ good. “You made me get dressed up for _Taco Bell_!?”

Lance snickers, clearly proud of himself. “Were you expecting something grand and fancy? Thought I might take you to _Altea’s_?”

“I—” Keith starts, and then abruptly shuts his mouth, frowning. Because, yeah. He actually had expected to go somewhere nice, to have a candlelit dinner with Lance with good food that won’t give him diarrhea for days.

Lance must notice the change in his face because he comes around from his side of the car, takes Keith’s hand in his, eyes soft and face open. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Keith says back, looking at him and then back to the chain restaurant.

“I told you I was going to make this special, didn’t I?” Lance squeezes his hand, and Keith looks back at him. “That I wanted to show you off?”  
“Yeah,” Keith mutters, still stung by the way the night seemed to have turned.

“And you _really_ think I’m gonna do that at a Taco Bell?”

Keith doesn’t answer him.

“Oh, love, no,” Lance whines, face pained. “You really thought that? Like, standing here, you thought I wanted to show you off _here_?” Lance presses his forehead against Keith’s, and Keith closes his eyes. “Can I kiss you?” Lance whispers, and Keith nods, eyes closed, stinging. He’s not going to cry—he’s really not—but after everything, the idea that Allura still somehow had it better than him with a better first date and Lance being a better boyfriend to her, god he hurts.

This parking lot kiss is nothing like their other one. It’s soft, and gentle, full of apologies of a different kind.

When they part, Keith opens his eyes just enough to see the goofy grin on Lance’s face.

“I think it’s time we actually go to the restaurant.”

Lance takes a step back but doesn’t let go of Keith’s hand, locking the car with his free hand and simultaneously leading Keith toward the Taco Bell, and then _around_ the cheap pseudo-Mexican food place.

And there, behind it, is _Altea’s._

“Oh.”

“Yeah, oh.”

Keith clears his throat, fighting the rising blush as they cross the asphalt and step up on the curb. Lance leans in to whisper in his ear. “I didn’t want to park in front of this fancy ass place because as soon as dinner’s over I fully plan on having you for dessert, and personally, I’d rather do that in some privacy.”

A shiver races down his spine, and Keith has to use his free hand to try and loosen his tie. “Alrighty,” is all he can manage as they step into the revolving door, abruptly popping out into the dimmed foyer of _Altea’s._

Lance lets go of his hand in order to walk up to the check-in desk, speaking in a low voice to the waitress.

Keith takes a moment to look around. Despite _Altea’s_ shining reputation, he’s never been here before, but it already lives up to the reviews. Low hanging lights are scattered around the room, organized in a way that makes it subtly seem like they’re not, with framed paintings lining the walls. Other patrons mill about, waiting for their tables or admiring the décor.

Lance comes back just as Keith starts to move closer to one painting that appears to be depicting a lion roaring and loops their arms together.

“Right this way, gentlemen,” the waitress says, two menus in her hands. They follow her, weaving through elegantly draped tables and vases filled with blooming arrangements.

Their table is tucked in the corner, far enough away that they have a sense of privacy, but not like they are entirely isolated from the rest of the restaurant.

She sets the menus down, and then with a swish of blonde hair, bids them an enjoyable night and disappears.

They take their seats, Keith marveling at the sheer level of class this place exudes, until his gaze lands on Lance, staring at him with a goofy smile.

“What?”

“You’re gorgeous,” is all Lance has to say to send that blush rising back in his cheeks.

In order to avoid saying something equally cheesy and embarrassing himself further, Keith opens his menu, scanning down the list of wines.

“You know,” he says, not taking his eyes off of the champagne selections, “this all sounds so good, but the best isn’t even on the menu.”

He can almost hear Lance raise a brow. “What do you mean?”

He lifts his eyes just enough to see Lance, and says in a low voice, “I’m talking about you, sweetheart.”

Lance blinks at him, and then groans, burying his face in his hands. “You’re going to kill me, and we haven’t even ordered appetizers yet.”

Keith laughs, and Lance nudges him under the table, hooking their ankles together. He peeks an eye between his fingers. “You really are the best.”

He’s saved from replying when their waiter comes over with two glasses of water and a basket of bread.

“What can I get you two to drink tonight?” he asks.

Keith reads off the name of one of the reds on the list, and then says, “and he’ll have the same.”

Lance smirks at him. “You’re feeling bold tonight.”

“It’s a good choice,” their waiter says, writing it down. “I’ll be back with these and to take your order.”

“So now you’re ordering wine for me? Confidence is sexy.”

He shrugs. “Shiro had a Groupon for wine tasting that he took me too once, so now I’m strangely cultured in wine.”

Lance laughs, loud and sharp. “That’s great. How come I never knew that?”

“Guess I never had a reason to tell you.”

“Well, consider this a reason. What other weird, Keith facts are you hiding?”

“I carve soap occasionally.”

“You’re definitely shitting me.”

“No, really, I do. I got really good at knife throwing but when I went to college that was frowned upon, and then Instagram, you know how that goes, and it just like popped up one day so I thought I would try it and I’ve made some pretty cool little figurines.”

Lance’s face is the picture of disbelief. “Of all the things you could have told me, that’s the secret. Goddamn Kogane, are you trying to make me fall in love with you?”  
They both realize what he said at the same time, and cheeks don a shade of pink together.

“That’s—”

“I mean—”

It’s like their waiter is telepathically inclined to know exactly when to interrupt, because he comes back with their glasses and Keith is saved from _that_ conversation by appetizers.

“Your glasses, boys,” he says, setting them down with a graceful flourish. “Ready to order?”

They are finally ready to order, and Lance reads off his selection while Keith tastes his wine.

All toon soon, they’re alone again.

“How come you haven’t tasted your wine yet?” Keith asks, eyes flicking from where Lance is unabashedly tearing into a piece of bread and the untouched glass.

An almost guilty, shameful look comes on his face. “I uh—” he starts, and then breaks off to clear his throat, looking anywhere but at Keith. His blue eyes land on his bread as he fidgets. “There was a friend of mine that uh—he passed. Unexpectedly. While we were juniors in high school. Killed by a drunk driver.”

Not guilt, not shame. Remorse.

“Ever since then I don’t drink when I know I’m driving. I’ll have a taste, but I’ll definitely be sticking to water.”

“Lance, I’m…”

“You didn’t know.” Lance finally looks back up at him, blue eyes distant. “And it was sweet of you to order for me.”

Keith swallows hard, nodding. Makes a note of it for the future. Lance is quiet for a long time while Keith fills the silence with other random little things. His first time on his bike. What high school was like for him. Other such things as ridiculous as soap carving.

“Are you serious? You have 32,000 followers on a _soap_ page?” It’s the first thing Lance says that finally brings him back, and Keith can’t help the little grin on his face at seeing Lance back to himself again.

“It shocked me too. I never expected soap and knives to get me as many followers as it did.”

“And you never thought to tell any of us?”

“Never seemed important.”

Lance makes a disbelieving noise and reacts with his full body, causing his foot to knock against Keith’s under the table. He can feel Lance start to pull back but he hooks their ankles together, and Lance stills.

Expression innocent, Keith looks at him over the rim of his wine glass as he takes a long sip.

Lance doesn’t move. At all. For a good thirty or so seconds, he sits entirely still and watches Keith. But then a lazy grin overtakes his face, and Lance settles back in his chair.

“Keith, truth or dare?”

Keith gives him a flat stare as their plates arrive. Once they’re alone again, “Lance, we’re not teenagers.”

“Truth or dare?” Lance repeats, this time with a mouthful of potatoes.

“We’re also in a fancy ass restaurant, and I’m not about to tell you my secrets nor do anything wildly stupid that might get us kicked out of here.”

“Truth or dare?” Lance says a final time, glint in his eyes.

Keith sighs. Considers.

Sighs again.

“Truth,” he finally mutters.

“What is your least favorite color?”

“My what?”

“Your least favorite color. Not a hard question.”

“Uh, orange, I guess. It doesn’t deserve to be both a color and a fruit.”

“Fair enough.”

They talked as they ate, Keith’s leg pressed up against Lance but no other part of them touching. The questions were innocent enough in the beginning (“least favorite season?”) but knowing who Keith was on a date with had him wary.

“Favorite thing to do in the bedroom?”  
Keith choked on his wine just as their waiter came over to take their dessert orders, causing Lance to order for them.

He waited until they were alone again, and then leaned across the table and said in a low voice, “sleep.”

Lance’s eyes widened and then narrowed, and Keith chuckled.

“I’m pretty fond of sex,” Lance answered, without prompting.

“I’m sure you are.”

“You know why?”

“Why’s that, Lance?”

“Because I’m pretty damn good at it.”

The words were out of his mouth before he had a chance to think. “Oh yeah? Prove it.”

“I’m trying to get there, darling.”

The words caught up with Keith as his face flushed red, and Lance grinned that damn self-satisfied grin again.

“What makes you think I’d be easy?”

“I don’t think you’re easy,” Lance said slowly, pressing his leg more firmly against Keith’s, “I just think you’re really hot.”  
_Goddamn I wish this wasn’t working._

Keith shrugged, nonchalant. “If you really think this is working in your favor…”

“Is it?”

_Yes._

Another shrug.

Their dessert arrived, their waiter making a quick exit after sliding the check on Keith’s side. Lance took up a spoon, dipped it in the ice cream, and then took his sweet time licking it off the spoon.

“You know,” he said in a low voice, “this might be good, but I bet you taste better.”

Keith hummed; the only noise he was presently capable of making.

“I’d eat you out like I was a dying man and you were the last thing I ever had the pleasure of receiving.”

“You’re really laying it on thick, aren’t you?”

It was Lance’s turn to hum as he took another bite.

They finished their dessert with minimal teasing as Keith sincerely fought to keep his composure together. This was a nice ass restaurant, okay?  
As they made their way back to Lance’s car, Keith slipped a free hand into Lance’s back pocket. “Who said it would be you eating me out?” he whispered.

Lance shuddered, losing his confident façade for a moment before replying, “Why don’t we wait and see then?”

“Can you even wait that long?” Keith asked. “You’ve been at this for most of dinner. Surely you’re feeling something right now,” he said, punctuating his words with a squeeze of Lance’s ass.

They were nearly at the car as Lance’s breath hitched, and it was Keith’s turn to watch his boyfriend squirm.

“That sounds kinky,” he managed to get out, pulling his keys out of his pocket and unlocking Blue.

“Maybe.”

Lance snorted as he moved to open Keith’s door, forcing Keith to remove his hand from Lance’s back pocket. Instead, he pulled him in by his belt loops and kissing him, slowly at first. Lance hummed into Keith’s mouth and the kiss grew more heated.

Keith was the one to break away but didn’t move. “Never have I ever had someone eat my ass,” he said, opening his eyes just in time to see the most pained look come across Lance’s face as he swallowed thickly.

“Keith, love, you’re killing me here. I really don’t want to get a ticket for having kinky ass sex in a Taco Bell parking lot.”

“You started this.”

“That is fair, yeah.”

One more kiss, and then Keith was pushing Lance away by his belt loops. “Well if you don’t want a ticket, you better get us home.”

Lance let out a noise that was somewhere between a groan and sigh and moved back over to his side of the car, swinging himself in and starting it in one smooth motion.

They sped off once Lance had checked that Keith was properly buckled and Keith was glad for the tidbit he had received during dinner or he would have made some snarky comment about being overprotective.

Somewhere along the drive home, Lance reached over and took one of Keith’s hands, lacing their fingers together on the console.

“Never have I ever had a boyfriend.”

“Wait really? What about James in college?”

“Nah, we fooled around but never anything serious.”

“Is that to tell me that you’re not experienced?”

“Oh no, darling, quite the opposite. I know just how to suck a dick.”

Keith was grateful for the cover of the dark.

They might have been out of college and legal adults, but no one quite like Lance managed to get under his skin, managed to make him blush and flustered and feel like a teenager again. And they hadn’t even gotten around to anything yet.

God, this boy was a test of his patience.

Lance’s apartment complex came into view, and Lance let go of his hand in favor of safely pulling into his parking spot.

The sexual tension that had been there since their entrees had only managed to get stronger on the drive, and as Lance looked over at him now, Keith wanted nothing more than to be undressed as quickly as possible.

“Have I ever told you just how goddamn good you look all dressed up?” Lance murmured, and Keith never wanted to wear anything else if it meant Lance was going to use _that_ tone with him.

“If we don’t get up to your apartment, I’m going to suck your dick right here, right now.”

That same pained look flashed across Lance’s face and for a moment, it looked like he was truly considering it. But then he unbuckled his seat belt and tripped over his own feet in his haste to get out of the car.

Keith followed, and they were in the elevator, and then suddenly Lance was opening his door and before he even knew what was happening Lance had him pinned against the now shut and locked door, kissing him like his life depended on it.

Keith kissed back, hands roaming and finding Lance’s ass and squeezing. Lance bucked into him at the sensation, and Keith felt a hard press up against him.

They kissed in this position, Keith squeezing Lance’s ass and getting the same reaction every time, until Lance was practically rutting up against him without any prompting. Keith tried his best to work his hips back but being pinned against a surface doesn’t always help with that.

Keith broke away first, needing air. Lance’s mouth moved down to his neck, sucking and biting and _oh_ there was a little more movement in the hip area now and wow okay that’s a lot of sensations all at once.

“Lance,” he panted. “Clothes—off—now _please._ ”

Lance made his way back up his neck, trailing a path to Keith’s ear where he whispered, “Anything for you, darling.”

First went the jacket, followed by his belt, and Lance danced away from Keith as he slowly undid his shirt buttons.

Keith, like the whipped, sexually starved boy he is, followed him right into Lance’s bedroom.

Half his buttons were undone, and Lance played with the next one as he watched Keith. “Can I?” Keith asked as he crowded Lance’s space, replacing tan hands with his own.

“Please,” Lance murmured.

Keith undid the final few as he sucked on Lance’s collarbone, pulling away to see the beginning of a red mark. And then another one, as Keith moved lower. Down and down Lance’s now bare chest, until he reached Lance’s zipper, settling down on his knees as Lance’s chest heaved.

“Please?” he got out in a broken whine, and Keith mouthed at his dick through his pants. He tugged down the zipper and Lance’s cock sprang free, hard and already beaded with precum at the tip.

“You went commando this whole night?”

“I really am surprised you didn’t feel it with how much you were squeezing my ass.”

Keith nudged at the dick in front of him with his nose, and Lance let out a low noise.

_Oh this will be fun._

In one smooth motion, Keith took Lance’s dick into his mouth, swallowing down nearly to the base and taking whatever wasn’t in his mouth into his hand.

If he thought Lance was chatty normally—it was _nothing_ like what he sounded like in the bedroom.

A loud moan punctuated the air, and Keith hummed as he sucked on Lance’s dick, bobbing shallowly in order to get used to the feeling of having something this large inside of his mouth again. He wasn’t inexperienced, but it had… been awhile. And Lance was definitely more endowed then some of the guys he had been with.

He pulled back until just the tip was in his mouth and swirled his tongue around the head as he hollowed his cheeks. Glancing up, he saw heavy lidded eyes and hands buried in a now wrinkled shirt, sending fire racing through his chest. “I didn’t think it was possible for you to get even hotter,” Lance breathes, and Keith winks at him, pulling another trick with his tongue.

Pulling off, he takes a moment to catch his breath and wipe the spit away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “If you want,” he says, reaching up and taking one of Lance’s hands away from his shirt and guiding it toward Keith’s head, “you can fuck my mouth.”

That same noise—somewhere between a groan and a sigh with a touch of pained self-control—as Lance gently threads his fingers through Keith’s hair, his other hand gently brushing against Keith’s jaw.

He’s got him locked in place, and it’s not with his hands. The look of pure adoration with a dose of lust on Lance’s face has Keith mesmerized, wanting _more more more Lance._

_Nothing but Lance._

_This is how the second domino falls. This is how he knows there’s no going back now._

“Are you sure?” he murmurs.

Keith nods the best he can, eyes moving from Lance’s face back to his dick, glistening and hard and ready.

Slowly, gently, Lance guides Keith’s head to his dick, thrusting shallowly once it’s in Keith’s mouth. He opens his jaw, wide, and sits back on his heels content to let Lance have his way with him.

When they’re both used to the feeling, Lance picks up the pace, going deeper and faster and Keith moans at the sensation of it causing Lance to choke out another groan, and Keith doesn’t think he’s ever been this damn hard in his life.

Lance is steadily fucking into his mouth now and tears and spit are pouring down his face but Keith wouldn’t trade anything for this feeling. Wouldn’t trade anything for the words coming out of Lance’s mouth, the distant praises he doesn’t even realize he’s saying, the sheer adoration radiating off of him.

“Keith I’m gonna—fuck I think I’m gonna—” Lance starts to pull away but Keith reaches up, wrapping his hands around Lance’s wrists to keep him there, and Lance groans, long and low, hips hitting hard and fast and he comes with a drawn out noise, deep into Keith’s mouth. Hot liquid spurts against the back of his tongue and Keith has to pull away to avoid choking.

He swallows, and laps up the excess on Lance’s dick, before wiping everything away with the back of his hand.

Lance is panting, those lidded blue eyes watching him with a flush high on his cheeks. His knees ache as he stands back up, tucks Lance back into his pants and leans their foreheads together.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for literal years.”

“Have you now?” Lance asks, breathless.

“Mhm. And it was even better than I ever imagined.”

Lance whines. “Keith I literally just got off and there’s something called a refractory period and you’re gonna make it real short if you keep talking like that.”

Keith laughs as Lance grins, their mouths inches apart but neither moving to close the gap.

Keith doesn’t know how long they stand there, unmoving, but he does know that his dick is still painfully hard, and these pants are tight and pretty soon things are going to be a problem.

Lance seems to realize this as well because lidded blue turns into wide-eyed excitement, which quickly morphs into that all-encompassing confidence he was sporting at dinner.

“I think I recall certain promises being made about dessert.”

“You know, I think I do as well.”

Lance closes the gap between them, kissing Keith for a moment before his mouth opens and Lance swirls a tongue in, tasting himself, and Keith groans into the kiss as one of those glorious tan hands squeezes him through his pants.

“Bed, please,” Lance pants against him, backing them up, causing Keith to hit the mattress with the back of his knees, landing in a heap with Lance on top of him. Nimble fingers undid his shirt buttons, shucking it off his shoulders and Keith wiggled out of it while still being under Lance.

Lance was nearly shoving him further up the bed now, until Keith was resting on his elbows at the head of the bed and Lance was situated between his legs, staring down at Keith’s crotch like it held the eighth wonder of the world.

“Lance—”

“Dios, _love_.”

His pants were being undone, pulled roughly down his thighs along with his underwear and Keith’s breath hitched as he watched Lance move between his thighs.

“Can you flip over for me, darling?” he said in a low voice and Keith obeyed instantly, using his movement to fully rid himself of his pants.

And then he was settled on his hands and knees and _oh fuck_ did this do things for him and Lance hadn’t even started and fuck—

Keith let out a drawn-out noise as Lance’s hands began to gently rub up and down his thighs.

His thumbs rub small circles that move higher and higher and Keith’s head drops to hang between his shoulders and he can see the upside down concentration etched into Lance’s features.

His hands finally reach Keith’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze that has Keith sucking in a sharp breath. Little kisses were planted to the inside of his thighs and fucking hell the teasing was going to make him—

“Ohh, fuck, Lance,” he ground out as Lance’s mouth very suddenly found his asshole, tongue working.

“I, fuck—so good—ah-Ah—Lance—”

He really was eating his ass like he was a dying man and this was his last meal. His tongue swirled along the rim of his hole, teeth nipping at his cheeks every now and then. His dick was throbbing at the lack of attention but Keith could feel himself nearing the edge.

And then Lance’s fingers replaced his tongue, probing and slick and Keith was fairly certain he was seeing stars.

“God, baby, you’re so fucking good,” Lance murmured, one hand in his ass and the other stroking his thigh. “You’re so fucking good.”

“ _Please_.” He just needed a little more—

Lance’s tongue went back to work while the hand that had been on his thigh was now finding his dick, pulling in long strokes with the swipe of a thumb across the head.

“Ah—Lance—so close—”

“Come for me, darling.”

A wave of pleasure washed over him as he came, vision dancing with the force of it. Lance stroked him through it and it was only when he was shaking with overstimulation did he push Lance’s hand away.

He collapsed away from the wet spot, rolling onto his back and staring up at the ceiling as he tried to slow his breathing.

Lance crawled up the bed to settle next to him, curling into his side and tucking his head against Keith’s neck, warm and pliant.

“I told you I was going to eat you out like dessert,” Lance said in a soft, tired voice.

And all Keith could do was giggle at the adorable boy he got to call his.

_This was how they fell, in a line, in a row, past the point of no return._

 

**Author's Note:**

> this is most definitely the most explicit thing I have ever written. Do i have regrets? no. 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! More to come (hopefully) soon ;)
> 
> comments and kudos are loved and appreciated <3
> 
> come shout at me @:  
> tumblr: blondeslytherin  
> insta: blondeslytherine


End file.
